My Dear Ryoko,
by Sanbika
Summary: Tenchi chooses, someone thinks it over....will be continued...


My Dear Ryoko,   
  
  
A.N. This is dedicated to all the T/A fans out there, like me! There aren't as many T/A fics as there are T/R, but the ones that there are are better! ^_~ BTW: For all those T/R fans out there, I don't hate Ryoko, I just dislike those authors that are fanatics and kill off Ayeka...for all those people, you'll probably flame for this fic...but I don't care, so go suck eggs...   
  
Ownership: 0%   
  
Chibi_Duo: On with the fic!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoko got out of her bed to once again read the letter she had been given so many years ago. How many times had she read, hundreds? Thousands? And yet, she still did not understand why? Why? Why had he chosen that little brat? What did she, the prissy, snobby troll of a princess have that Ryoko didn't? Ryoko was obviously more beautiful, in her opinion, wittier, more charming, all the things that should have attracted Tenchi hadn't...Why? He had written it all in the letter...the damned letter...She had read it a thousand times over, yet she could not understand it...how she despised that letter...and then, how much she needed it! She knew she couldn't throw it away, it was the last contact she had ever had with the man...that man, the man who had stolen her heart. After they married, they disappeared...Even Katsuhito had no idea where his grandson or baby sister had gone...and although Ryoko did despise Ayeka immensly, she still missed her. When those two had left, she had been ripped in half. Not only because of Tenchi, but also because Ayeka had become a sister to her...and it hurt to have her leave. Ryoko sat back down in her bed, noticing that it was 3 a.m. on the clock. She turned to face Sasami, and fell asleep. The letter lay beside her, open to any who wanted to read it.   
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
My Dear Ryoko,   
  
I know this letter will never make up for the heartbreak you're feeling right now, and I wish that I could take it all away. I know the only way would be to stay and marry you, but that couldn't be. For one thing, you're way to independant for me, heh heh, in a battle you'd beat me five times over, but try to pretend like I had won. I need someone who is dependant on me. Someone I know who needs me, asa egotistical as that sounds. When you first came to the shrine, my first thought was, 'She's absolutely gorgeous!", and then my second thought, 'She'd never be content with YOU, Tenchi!' And that was that, I always have and always will continue you to think that you're the best looking woman I've ever seen beside Tsunami and Tokimi. (Believe it or not!) My first though when I saw Ayeka was, 'Kami, she looks fragile!' and my second thought was, "I should leave her alone, she might break if I come close.' So I did, I left you and her alone, knowing that it'd be safer that way, and easier on us all. Fate changed however, and it became clear to me, with my beating heart and blushing cheeks, that I was in love. I had never felt like this for anyone, not even Sakuya. Every time Ayeka came near, I ran away, trying to escape the feeligs I held for her. Finally, she stopped me, crying, asking why I thought she was so repulsive, begging me to tell her why I ran away from her as if she had no heart. What could I say? The girl was crying on my shoulder and spoke with such great sadness, it broke my heart. I told her, I got the courage from my heart, and I told her. Everything, I said everythin, my feelings, and why I had been running away from her. Then we kissed, I...I never had experienced a kiss like that, it made Sakuya's kiss look childish. It wasn't too passionate, it was just...so full of love! I had never known love like that. I knew then, that I was in love with this woman. I know Ayeka has her faults Ryoko, but I also know that everyone has them. I will always love you, Ryoko, but it will be the love of a brother, and hopefully, it will be enough. I will never forget your kindness, or your friendship. Ryoko, don't ever let your light go out, it means so much to me. Have faith in yourself and your virtues, I know that your true love will find you somehow.  
Yours,   
Tenchi  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ryoko sighed and turned over to look at the moon, she closed her eyes. In a barely audible voice, she said, "Tenchi, I understand." She curls over, clutching a red gem in her hand. A very quiet voice responds, "I'm glad. I send my love Ryoko."   
  
***********************************************  
  
-In a small town, outside of Tokyo-   
  
A tall man of about 22, who wears the garb of a schoolteacher, walks into a small house, he has short jet black hair, warm brown eyes and a small moustache. He calls out, and a women about a year younger than him, walks from the kitchen. She has violet hair, all in a bun, and rose colored eyes. She's wearing the traditional kimono and apron of a housewife. They have matching silver wedding bands, both inlaid with one red gem. The woman hugs the man, and he wraps his arms around her, they kiss chastely and the woman steps aside just as a pair of twins barrel through to hug the man. They boy sits on his feet, and the girl reaches up to kiss his cheek. They are spitting images of the man and woman, the boy with black hair and russet eyes, they girl with deep red hair and brown eyes. They walk into the kitchen, to eat dinner.  
  
Later that night, the man walks onto the balcony, and looks at the moon. As clear as day, he hears the words, "Tenchi, I understand." He smiles and says, "I'm glad. I send my love Ryoko." The man hears his wife call, "Tenchi-kun, do you want to read the letter that Nobiyuki and Katsuhtio sent us? The children are asleep." He walks in with a smile, saying, "I'm coming Ayeka-chan."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End.  
  
I hope you liked it, because I had fun writing it! Please review!  
  
Hotaru_007 


End file.
